Our studies using PolyICLC in the treatment of patients with glioma continues. We now have 38 patients on study long enough for evaluation. There are 14 anaplastic astrocytomas (Grade 3); 18 glioblastoma neoformans (Grade 4); and 6 recurrent gliomas. Based on historical controls, the Grade 3's have a median life expectancy after diagnosis of 18 months. All of our treated Grade 3's are alive and essentially symptom-free 37 months after diagnosis. Their tumors mostly continue to shrink as measured by gadolinium enhanced M.R.I. The Grade 4's, the most malignant type, as expected are not doing that well, but PolyICLC does appear to produce some increase in useful life. The multiple sclerosis patients continue to be stable. The studies with malaria in India continue. We have found disease caused by strains of malaria that have become resistant to chloroquine can be controlled by adding PolyICLC to the treatment. PolyICLC also increases the rate of wound healing in rats and monkeys. Patients have been filed for the use of PolyICLC in control of malaria and in wound healing.